


Maybe This Time

by ArtemisRae



Series: 31 Days Drabbles [21]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: 31_days, F/M, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-12
Updated: 2007-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisRae/pseuds/ArtemisRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ling fights for himself. Ran Fan must reconcile this with her duty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe This Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Livejournal community 31_days, with the theme: do you know what it means to miss you.

* * *

           She had been selected personally from her clan to protect the prince – and it had been a hard-won honor, with months – _years_ – of endless training and mock battles and restless meditation poured into it.   
   
           He was well aware of her position as the top warrior of the clan, for she would not have been assigned to him otherwise, and so he regularly took advantage, tossing her a spare broadsword and demanding she spar with him even despite her protests.  
   
           "I can fight for myself, you know," he'd informed her, almost put out during one such sparring session. She'd been unable to respond, unwilling to be openly contrary but still disagreeing with him. He understood the necessity for bodyguards. He shouldn't need to fight for himself when she and Fuu were there for him.  
   
           When they left for Amestris the sparring stopped as they were swept up in the strange country's government and alchemy and corruption, and she quickly had to refocus her efforts once she'd lost her arm and had it replaced with automail.   
   
           When they searched him out, the homunculus called Greed who'd once been a prince of Xing, Ran Fan knew that she would be strong, that she would not falter.   
   
           Ling could fight for himself. Ran Fan would fight for him too.

* * *


End file.
